Belong to Me
by Voldemortsecret
Summary: Loki seeks out a beautiful yet weak mortal to make his pet. Kate, however, is stronger than she appears.


Kate wasn't even supposed to be in NYC that weekend, the weekend Loki took the world. Lillian had begged her to go last minute because her sister got picked for jury duty and she had an extra ticket to "Phantom" for that weekend. All Kate had to do was pay for gas and they could stay at Lillians sisters apartment. There was no way Kate was saying no to Phantom, her absolute favorite, so she called "sick" out of her shift at Target (temporary, until she could find a real job, but student loans don't pay themselves) and ended up in the Big Apple by Friday afternoon. Just as Kate had hoped, Phantom had been great. It was the next morning when all hell broke loose.

They were in a Starbucks grabbing some pastry's, preparing to spend the day touristing the hell out of the city when they heard the first indications anything was wrong. The women looked out the window, not prepared to see the surrounding city in erupting chaos. They hid behind the counter, staying in the shop as long as they could until a police officer came through the doorway, directing the people towards the safety of the subway tunnels. Kate and Lillian ran together, but Kate tripped over what looked suspiciously like a dead body, and Lillian, though she attempted to turn back and find Kate, got carried away by the crowd. Kate was left alone, scared, and disoriented. She stumbled, ducking a piece of debris that narrowly missed her as something blunt hit her side. She hissed as she felt her arm bend back to the breaking point. Looking around wildly, she had no idea yet what was happening, or why, but she knew one thing; she had to find shelter, and fast.

She ducked into an alcove, shielded by the hulking frame of an overturned car where she thought she may be somewhat safe, and waited. And waited, learning to block out the screams, crouching in a borderline catatonic state. And then, when she thought the violence would never end, it was over. The city was taken. There was an eerie silence and she faintly wondered what had happened to make it stop. But she knew one thing. Loki, yes Loki, that was the name she managed to hear as she hid in her flimsy shelter, had won. She felt it in her gut as she embraced the eerie silence. But Kate didn't care about any of that. All she cared about was finding safety, protection. Her broken arm throbbed and she had blood on her hands, but she had no idea if it was hers or someone elses. She had to find Lilly.

"Lilly!" Kate screamed, finding her voice as she shakily exited her safety. She saw a group of people cautiously emerging from the underground passages of the subway system. She followed their gaze and it was then she realized they were not alone. Loki stood before the mass of confused survivors, effortlessly calling them to a stunned attention with merely his presence. He was playing the hero, claiming they had nothing to fear if they swore loyalty to him. And she was sick of caring, so sick of caring that she kneeled with the rest, drinking in his every word, letting his voice wash over her like a blanket. Her mind was numb. Loki bade them to stand, and people were scurrying about, assisting the injured, finding family, _rebuilding_ under Lokis watch. Kate lacked the energy to move, and remained kneeling on the pavement for a while, mostly ignored by emergency workers, civilians, and copies of Loki (there were many) alike.

Suddenly, she felt so so tired, and the adrenaline of the past few...days? Had wore off and she was ravenous and terrified and she felt that familiar ringing in her ears, and nausea, and she knew what was coming. She was having a panic attack, she knew it, right out here alone, exposed in the ruined streets among strangers. Behind that car was one thing, but here? She tried counting down from one hundred but this danger she knew was very very real and then Loki (or a copy, most likely a copy) passed near her and she fell face first on the pavement, blacking out, falling into the copy (it vanished, so it was certainly a copy) as she did so.

She woke up to two men, one in a battered police uniform, looking down at her.

"Are you alright ma'am? What's your name?"

"Where's Lilly?" Her nose ached. She felt something hot flow down her face.

"Ma'am, please, your name." Kate looked at him in a daze, her senses coming back slowly.

"Kate. My name is Kate." She said, gaining some strength, shaking. A copy of Loki approached them. The two men flinched, but Kate stared it down, passive. She no longer cared. She assumed Lilly was dead. Her family could be dead. She had given up and even though she was a bloody mess, she was, for the time being, free of fear. She had broken the barrier of pure terror and had come out the other side. She met the copys eyes, then, narrowing her own. The flickering form looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled. Back on Stark Tower, Loki noticed the gaze of the young woman. She was beautiful, even in her current state. And her gaze still had fight. She was memorable. He smirked. He could clean her up, take her to the tower. He could have some fun with this one tonight. A victory celebration. A prize for himself.

"Hello, Kate." She clenched her teeth. The copy vanished and in its place, Loki himself appeared. "I'll take the girl." He said emotionlessly to the men, roughly grabbing Kates arm and vanishing.

* * *

"You look a mess." He said curtly as they appeared in the tower. She said nothing. Her moment of fearlessness was gone, and she was too frightened to say a word. Loki brushed his hand against her cheek, and as he did so, she felt the blood on her face vanish and her nose heal. She remained passive as he healed her arm as well. He looked at her. Yes, he thought, admiring her dark hair and eyes. She was beautiful. A nice prize, perhaps even a pet. Her eyes flashed briefly, and he realized she must have figured out what he had planned for her. He sent her off for a meal and a shower, thinking about the flash in her eyes. He had assumed her spirit had been broken by the war, but no, there was something left in that girl. No matter, he thought. She seemed weak enough.

* * *

"You're not going to touch me." Kate whispered when she was presented back to Loki. Loki raised an eyebrow. It was the first time he had heard her speak. He took her arm.

"It seems I just did." Kate scowled, but said nothing as Loki guided her to his chambers, keeping her eyes on the floor. He had already done a good job of moving in, she couldn't help but think to herself as they entered the room Loki decided to designate as his own. She doubted Tony Stark would have thought of decorating like this. Her thoughts were broken as Loki pulled her to the bed.

"No." She said quietly, but he either did not hear her or paid her no attention as her began kissing her neck, pulling her down on the bed beside him. Kate froze for a moment, and then pulled away from him. He grabbed her wrist roughly, jerking her towards him, and Kate felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She blinked them back rapidly, but she was failing.

"Please." She begged. "If you have any decency at all, please, don't."

Loki paused, his fingers still circled around the girls wrist. He had never been met with resistance before. Even when he had sensed perhaps a girl was unwilling, they never did anything about it. Most feared him. But this weak mortal girl had somehow managed to confront him. This, combined with her tears, made him uncomfortable, and he released her wrist.

"Fine." He muttered darkly. "I should be working anyhow, not messing with foolish distractions." He stood. "The door shall be locked. If you even think about leaving this room, I shall know." Kate sat, frozen on the bed for some time after he left. She did not remember curling up into a ball on the edge of the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

After a few hours of dreamless sleep, Kates nightmares started up. Images flew past, of her family, dead, the wrecked scene of NYC, so much screaming. She woke up, herself screaming and shaking, waking Loki, who must have returned some time when she had been asleep, in the process. He watched her with interest.

"Nightmares?" She did not respond. "Tell me." He pushed, wondering more about this strange girl who, despite appearing absolutely broken, had managed to successfully deny him.

"My family is probably dead." she whispered, still not meeting his gaze.

"I doubt it. Much of the actual fighting was done in major cities. There is a chance they are safe." Silence, though he saw her gaze shift slightly, towards his face. It was hopeful. Then she rolled over, her back to him, ending their interaction. He reached out to pull her up, to continue, but thought against it and let her be.

* * *

Kate woke up alone. She got dressed quickly, ate the breakfast set out for her, and spent her day exploring the vast room. She poured through Lokis books for much of this time, and this was where he found her late that afternoon when he returned.

"Enjoying my library?" Kate looked up slowly at Lokis relaxed figure in the doorway and nodded. He strode over to her, pulling the book from her hands. "Good choice." He murmured, returning it to her. She took it, shaking. "Your family is safe." He said after a pause. "I took the time to look them up."

"I don't believe you." Kate said darkly.

"Oh?"

"You're the God of lies." Loki chuckled.

"That is correct. But how else would I know your hometown? What brought you to the city?"

"I was here to see a show." She whispered. "Phantom of the Opera. It's about-"

"I am familiar with it." Loki interrupted. "You like the arts?" Kate nodded.

"I sing, and play piano...or, well, I did."

"You still can." Kate shrugged, staring at her knees.

"I haven't played piano in years anyways. Not since my aunt died. She taught me. I never would play for anyone else." Loki frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Kate shifted, uncomfortable. "I didn't trust them with it."

"You do not trust others."

"That's not true, I do, with, some things." Kate drew her feet up to her chest, then realized how pathetic it made her look, and sat up straight again. She searched Lokis face. "You think I'm weak."

"You are a mortal. So, yes, I do." Kate frowned, anger and frustration taking over any fear she had left in her.

"Then let me go. If you think I'm so weak then send me home. But you're not, are you. You're going to keep me here. Because I denied you, and you can't deal with that. You won't ever let me out of here now, not until you break me. But if I were weak, I would already be broken. You see strength in me, and you can't deal with it, can you? Because I'm not _supposed _to be strong!" She was almost yelling now, but her tone was not hysterical. It was even, angry.

Lokis slap came as a shock, though she didn't know why. She had expected retaliation, but she had pictured him as less reactionary, and more calculating. She placed her hand to her face in shock. Loki stared down at her, furious. He opened his mouth, then shut it, turning on his heel and striding out of the room. Kate realized he could of killed her without a second thought. That had been a stupid, stupid, idea.

* * *

Loki never showed that night. She lay in bed, fixated on the door for what seemed like hours of anxiety, until she finally fell asleep. Her sleep was not a pleasant one. Lillian was before her, bloody, screaming, and Loki was everywhere. Kate was frozen, she couldn't get to her friend, and the many Lokis were closing in on her.

She woke in a cold sweat, panting, and acutely aware of someone brushing hair out of her face.

"Loki?" she asked weakly as he pulled away.

"You were having a nightmare."

"That's obvious." She snapped, sitting up and sweating profusely. She was soaked. Loki observed her, then placed an arm around her. It was cool to the touch, and she leaned into him, momentarily forgetting who he was. Any touch was comforting as of the moment. Loki wrapped his arms around her, then placed a soft kiss to her lips. Not thinking, she kissed him back, first softly, then harder. Loki smiled against her lips, pushing further, his hands roaming her body. Kate considered pushing him away, but she was so tired, and felt so alone, she gave in to his touch. He was hypnotizing, and it was easy to relent. She had a moment of clarity where she found herself naked beneath him, the sensation of his cool skin against her fiery body momentarily bringing her to her senses. She questioned what she was getting into, but was able to push the thought out of her mind. He was so surprisingly gentle with her, it was so easy to forget. And for a brief moment in time, she was even happy.

* * *

Kate woke up tangled in Lokis arms, and her stomach sank like a stone when she realized what had happened that night. "You used me." She said darkly, pulling away from him. "I was afraid and lonely and you took advantage of that and used me!" She exclaimed, furious. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"I want to go home." Loki shook his head.

"I prefer you stay here. It's dangerous out there still, pet. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You got what you wanted, so let me go!"

"Like I said, you would be safer here for now."

"And my family?"

"They are under protection."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She gasped, trying not to cry.

"You don't." He said softly. "You just have to trust me."

"Trust you? I am never going to make that mistake again." She sobbed, coughing. Loki frowned.

"Calm down pet. You're going to hurt yourself."

"The only one who has hurt me is you!" She screamed.

"How so." He asked calmly. Kate didn't answer. She was trapped inside her own head. She was losing control.

_No. _She told herself firmly. _Not here. You can't do this in front of him. That means he'll have won. He'll have seen me break. _But it was no use. She curled up into a ball, barely breathing between tears, oblivious to Lokis hand on her back.

"Breathe." He said quietly, but she didn't listen. She tried, but she couldn't. The room was spinning.

Suddenly, she was in Lokis arms, gasping for air. "You passed out for a few seconds, pet." He said, and Kate was astonished to hear something bordering concern in his voice. "Are you alright now?" Kate shot him a look.

"What the hell do you think."

Loki looked at her, frowning. She continued to confuse him. She seemed so weak just a few seconds ago, but now, she was glaring at him, even speaking angrily to him. He thought of her display of strength the day before. He had been forced to recognize she was not as she appeared to be. And here she was, so beautiful, with the potential to be so powerful, even though her life had changed completely within the past week, but yet, at the same time, she rejected her potential.

"Kate." He said quietly, addressing her by name, running his fingers through her hair. "I must say I have never seen a mortal with such potential strength. Why do you not use it?" Kate pulled back, startled.

"I'm...I'm afraid." She whispered, shaking her head. "If I have so much potential, why am I a cashier at Target, why am I..." She shook her head. Loki nodded. He understood this mortal girl, in his own way. He had asked so many question about himself, he still does. Not that she needed to know that.

"You will learn in time, pet." Kate looked at him.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Pet." She frowned. "You just started this morning. Why?" Loki considered this.

"Perhaps you should consider this as a term of endearment." Kate looked at him skeptically.

"Since when have you found me endearing?" Loki laughed.

"You question everything I say. You do learn quickly. As for your question...I find you interesting, frustrating, and quite beautiful."

"But it's not like you care about me. It's a term of possession, and nothing more." Lokis face clouded over.

"You are mine." he said harshly; the look in his eyes frightened her and she edged away from him. "You. Belong. To me." Kate looked down at her lap and nodded meekly, deciding not to anger him further. Loki smiled harshly then, his eyes returning to normal.

"Can I ask one question?" Kate whispered. Loki considered and then nodded.

"Why?" Loki looked surprised.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I desire you beside me. I am curious about you, and so I have decided to keep you here. You shall want for nothing, I assure you. I can protect you, pet. I can keep you safe." Kate desperately wanted to believe him.

* * *

She allowed Loki to have her that night. He had asked her permission before touching her, and she figured he had had her once, so there was no point in resisting contact, something she could even say she wanted. Loki had seemed surprised she said yes, and was still cautiously gentle with her.

"_Mine" _he hissed in her ear softly as she fell asleep in his arms. A shiver ran down her spine, yet she felt comforted at the same time. At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

The next afternoon, she was where she always was during the daylight hours, in an armchair with a stack of books. She never saw Loki much during the day; he had a world to rebuild, after all. Sometimes she looked out the big window at the city, watching the people scurrying around like ants, putting things back together. It still looked like a war zone, regardless. She had been watching the few news programs that were running, and the city was still shut down.

"Pet." She turned to see Loki standing across the room, gazing at her. She hadn't expected him.

"Yes?" He held out a phone.

"Would you like to call your family?" Kate lit up immediately.

"Yes!" Loki smiled grimly, handing over the device. She dialed her childhood home.

"Hey, mom?" She asked, as someone picked up the other end.

"Kate! You're really alive! You're really safe! The soldiers came the other day, they said that you were safe, but we didn't know if we should believe them, no one else had gotten such a message."

"Wait..." Kate looked up from the phone for a split second and over at Loki. "You, did?"

"Were you not expecting them to?" Her mother asked, confused. Kate bit her lip.

"I guess I underestimated something, is all."

"The soldiers check in on us, make sure we're safe."

"They do?" Kate looked back at Loki, staring into his eyes. "I...that's great, mom I'm glad I don't have to worry about you."

"It's always been pretty quiet out here, darling. We'd be safe regardless. Not like the big cities. When will we hear from you again?"

"I don't know, no one's getting out of the city yet, and this isn't my phone, so..."

"And is Lillian with you? Her mother has come over here asking if we've heard anything." Kate frowned.

"No. I've been...I've been trying to find her, but-" her voice broke. "I'm a bit stuck at the moment."

"All alone?"

"No, I mean, I made a friend." Kate said into the phone, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm using his phone now."

"His? Kate, be careful, out there. Can you trust him?" Kate hesitated.

"I, yes, mostly. He found me after the battle. I thought he was sketchy at first, but, he means well. I like him." Behind her Loki smiled and shook his head in amusement.

After Kate got off the phone with her mother she turned to face Loki. "Thank you." She said quietly. Loki smiled.

"Should I dare ask what sketchy means?" Kate blushed. "I'll not ask then." There was a pause. "You like me, pet?" Kate bit her lip.

"I suppose so. Yes." They crossed the room and sat in adjacent armchairs.

"Tell me about yourself, pet."

"That's such a broad question."

"Tell me anything. Everything. Your life here on Midgard. What it's like. I am interested." Kate smiled shyly.

"That's a lot. But, I'll try."

* * *

They spoke for hours, about mundane things at first, then deeper things, ideas, interests. Kate noticed that Loki, though he mentioned Asgard and spoke of it some, he never revealed too much about himself. They spoke through dinner, and were still talking afterwards, sitting on the bed together, his arm around her, captivated about how she spoke of her home.

"I do not understand." Loki was saying, making a face.

"Do you not have hamsters on Asgard?" Loki shook his head.

"Do you eat it?" Kate giggled, the first laugh Loki had heard from her. It was beautiful.

"No, no, I had one as a pet as a child. They're small, they fit in your hand. They're like a mouse, you did say you had those, right? Ok, then like that but without the tail and a lot fluffier. They are common children's pets. My mother got one for me for my 7th birthday."

"You and your mother were close."

"Yes. We still are, even though I am 23."

"And your father?"

"We are close as well, but not as close as I am with Mom. It's not like I love him any less, though." Loki thought about this.

"I was close with my mother." He murmured softly. Kate tilted her head and looked at him. It was the first he had mentioned of his family. "You know much about me, do you not?" Kate nodded. "You are familiar with all the legends about me." He paused. "Then you know Thor is not my real brother, nor is Odin my real father."

"You were adopted, yes. Many children here are as well."

"I was not loved like Thor was." Loki said bitterly. "Not by Odin. Mother, she does, however. She is the only one I miss from there." Kate said nothing. "If you know I am adopted, then you know who, _what_, I actually am."

"In genetic material only." Kate said, frowning. "I've always believed in nurture over nature. Even if your father-" Lokis eyes flashed and Kate corrected herself "Odin, didn't care for you, Thor did. He never knew the truth, just like you."

"Perhaps. But he must hate me now, pet. Look at what I have done."

"You don't know that for certain." Loki stretched out, pulling Kate up against his chest.

"It is late. You must sleep, pet." Kate understood the conversation was over and curled into him, closing her eyes. A few moments passed in silence, until Lokis soft voice cut the darkness. "You are more than just a pet to me, love. If I could take back anything I have done to hurt you..." Kate pressed her lips to his jaw softly as an answer before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Loki was gone, but not for long. "You're awake." he said, grinning in the doorway as she sat up in bed. She had never seen him this pleased.

"Yes?"

"Come downstairs to breakfast with me." He offered his hand, and Kate tentatively took it. She had forgotten what the outside world looked like, and after breakfast, Loki gave her a tour of the tower, now his. They entered a spacious sitting room, and Loki motioned to a piano in the corner by a window.

"You can play again, pet." Kate blushed, shaking her head.

"I told you, I haven't in years."

"It comes back quickly. I play, myself." Kate looked at him.

"You do?" In response, he sat down on the bench and began to play. Kate smiled, and he moved aside, making a space for her. She sat down cautiously.

"I haven't played in front of anyone..." She eyed him as she gingerly touched her fingers to the keys, wincing at the wrong notes. Loki smiled encouragingly, and she tried again, successfully. They played back and forth for some time until an official looking man strode in, bowing his head.

"I hate to disturb you, my King, but theres some trouble in the east, and we need your help to-" his voice broke off as he looked at Kate, still dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, (not exactly Americas next top model, she thought) sitting beside Loki. Loki followed his gaze and put his arm around Kate possessively.

"This is Kate. You shall be seeing her often from now on. I must warn you, if you even think about touching her, I will hurt you." Kate looked down, embarrassed. "Kate, pet, this is David Lancing, he works here, for me." Kate looked up and feigned confidence.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." The man stuttered a hello and nodded as he made his way to the exit.

"I have to go, pet. I shall return later." He kissed her forehead before heading towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, turning to face her. "And Kate?" He smiled. "Confidence suits you. You belong beside me, never be embarrassed about that."

Kate smiled softly to herself as she went upstairs to shower and put real clothes on. She suddenly felt self conscious. She had never really cared about what she looked like over the past week and a half, as Loki had found her covered in blood and anything was better than that. But now, she realized, with her new freedom she would have to interact with other people again. Lokis words rang in her head. _You belong beside me._ Had he meant that?

* * *

Kate was in the sitting room messing with the piano when Loki returned. "You are right where I left you. Have you moved all day?" He teased, striding up to her. He looked her over. "You have." He observed, sitting beside her, a hand at her waist.

"Yes," She said, laughing. Loki's breath caught at the sound of her laughter. "What about you? Is your problem solved? What's the world like right now?" Loki moved his hand to hers, entwining their fingers together. He stood, leading her towards a map on the wall, pointing at various places and explaining what she had missed. Kate had a feeling he was telling her much more than an average global citizen would know, and listened with interest. After a while, he paused, leaning in, his lips softly grazing hers. He made to pull back but Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, kissing him further. Loki made a soft noise of pleasant surprise, then pulled back and grinned, lifting her up and carrying her to the couch. Kate gasped, then laughed again, making Loki laugh in return. Her laughter was intoxicating. He settled on top of her on the large sofa, kissing her with a passion Kate had not experienced from him before, but was thoroughly enjoying.

"What if someone came in?" Kate asked, remembering they weren't alone in the world. Loki laughed.

"They will see that you, my beautiful pet, my precious Midgardian, belong to me, and me alone." With that he kissed her neck eagerly, then tore away her shirt and let his lips descend on her chest.

"Loki" Kate breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Loki smiled into her skin,

"Say my name again pet."

"Loki" Kate gasped as Loki roughly undressed her, and then himself impatiently. "Loki!" she gasped as he thrust two fingers into her, not nearly as gentle as before. He paused, as if remembering this himself.

"Is this alright, love?" Kate nodded as a moan escaped her lips. Loki smiled mischievously. "Shall I push you further?" He asked, grinning. Kate nodded again, returning his smile. He removed his fingers, this time giving her all of him, and he adored the noises she was making beneath him. He went harder, pausing at first to make sure she was alright, but she simply smiled at him, leaning up for a kiss. "You, pet," he whispered in her ear, "are not weak at all, are you?"

After he had exhausted her, Loki carried her upstairs to their room, curling protectively around her sleeping form. She opened her eyes for a moment, smiling.

"Loki?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"I may be wrong to say this, but, I love you." Loki looked down at her fondly.

"I love you, Kate."

* * *

The next morning the two lay in bed quietly for a while, Loki watching the news, Kate, her eyes still closed, simply listening.

"New York City is functional again." Loki said softly. "Kate, would you like to go home?"

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Home. Your apartment. Your friends. And...I was going to tell you last night...they found Lillian. You are free to go, pet." He looked pained.

"You don't want me to leave, but you'll let me?"

"It would make you happy, love."

"It would make me so happy to see my family again. But, would I ever see you again?"

"Would you wish to?" Kate nodded.

"I love you." She whispered. Loki smiled, sitting up, taking her with him.

"Would you like to stay here with me? You would be able to come and go as you please, of course, just because you are mine does not mean you will be restricted. You can be my queen, if you wish to, I will show you everything, I will be yours just as much as you are now mine. Kate, all you must do is say yes to me." Kate took Lokis hands in hers.

"Yes, Loki. Yes, I will."

* * *

**Six months later**

Kate ducked into the Starbucks on the corner, set to grab a coffee before an important meeting. It was snowing softly, and she absently swept her hand through her dark hair as she entered the shop. She went to order her drink and smiled in amusement as the barista wrote her name on the cup without having to ask.

Kate leaned against a counter, checking her phone as she waited, becoming aware of a young man approaching her from across the room. Kate pretended not to notice.

"Hey there, I was just wondering if, well-"

"Kate!" The barista called out, and Kate lifted her head, reaching out for her drink.

"Oh, shit." The flirting young man said quietly, observing Kates face. He looked around nervously. "Just being friendly, I swear." Kate laughed.

"It's fine, I'm alone, don't worry." Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at it absently. "However, it looks like I won't be in about thirty seconds, so-" The man was gone before she could even finish her sentence. Kate laughed as she stepped out into the snow, where Loki stood waiting for her.

"Hello pet." He said, casually taking her hand in his. "I had a few extra minutes, so I supposed we could walk together." Kate smiled as they walked slowly towards the tower, her fingers entwined with Lokis. Yes, she thought. She had made a good choice.


End file.
